


Saiki k x OHSHC crossover

by Cutebunny1970



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebunny1970/pseuds/Cutebunny1970
Summary: Saiki's brother finally manages to win something against Saiki. Unfortunately this ends up with Saiki dying. When Saiki opens his eyes he realizes he's a BABY again. What will Saiki do? Will he run away or stay with his new family? Read this and find out.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Saiki kusuo x character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Im A WHAT!!

I'M A What!!!! 

Kusuo's POV:

Dying was the last thing Iwas thinking about. I thought he would live to grow old sure I didnt want children but I still wanted to live. Let me explain what brought us all here and why i was having this thoughts. It was a normal day for me. I woke up, brushed my teeth, fought the headache that I had every morning, got ready for school. I was about to go out the door when I heard the doorbell ring. When my mother open it ,standing there was my older brother,Kusuke.  
'Good grief ' I thought  
What do you want now?  
Now now my dearest brother can't I visit my sweet little mother now and then?  
'No' I said out loud  
*Sigh* Fine you caught me, I do want something. Oh don't worry it's just a little game I feel like playing. One more thing if you don't play I'll tell the whole world all about your powers. Meet me here in 30 mins, a second late and your secret will be revealed.  
Then he shut the door in my face and left.  
' This is such a pain. Why can't he just give up already' I sigh 'This will be a really long day'  
Third person:  
Saiki arrived only to be immediately shot at by some weird laser. 'Saiki! You actually came! hehe. Well I guess it's time to play me little game. Now the rules are that if I could hit you with this laser I win but the twist is that you can't use the powers.  
'Why would I agree to something like that?'  
If you play and win I will buy you any amount of coffee jelly you want'  
'Any?'  
'Any'  
Good grief fine! I said annoyed at my brother for this stupid game.  
'Great ready set go!'  
Not even giving saiki anytime to think he shot the laser right at him. Saiki ends up dodging the first shot but the second the much luck was on his side. It had hit him directly in the middle of his chest leaving a gaping hole.  
Kusuo's Pov:  
Pain  
Pain was the only thing I could have felt in the moment. All of my memories came rushing right back at me. My first word, first errand I ran, my brother moving to London. All of them making me really upset. Now that we are back where we stared I can tell you now what happened right after. I had woken up in a dark and tight space with only a light at the very end. So I did the only thing I could do. I stared crawling towards the light. This is when I heard people shouting something I couldn't make out. Once it got out I was greeted by bright lights ands strange people. I look down and saw that I had black hair and grey eyes but the weirdest part was that I was being held by a woman with beautiful black hair just like mine this is who I guessed was my new mother. Later on I learn here name was Fuyumi Ootori (A/n I know this isn't her real name but it's the only one I could use since her name was never seen) and my fathers name was Yoshio Ootori. I also had a twin brother name Kyoya and two older brothers name Yuuichi and Akito. I also figured out that we were filthy rich with abig house and that we ran hospitals.  
Good grief this is all my brothers fault. Now I'm stuck with this rich people with no way of escaping. I just hopethat my new brothers aren't as annoying as he was' then everything hit me I was stuck inside of a baby's body again!  
(A/n I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story  
How should I ship saiki with  
Should he tell his parents how his powers or keep it a secret?  
Will Kyoya now about them? Please answer in the comments)


	2. New House

Tora's POV  
Tora Ootori that's the name my new parents give me. I mean how names their child Tora. It's such a common name but you know the worst part of it is that I can't change it. Anyways we stayed in the hospital for two days before being able to go 'home'.

' Good grief ' I thought. 

It was a whole process with paperwork and tests. They did extra tests on me because I was crying when I was born. Like no way in hell will like hurt my pride like that. Crying. Crying not doing it and you can't make me. Oh great now I sound like a child. Which I guess I am now. UGH! This is so confusing. Why. Why did I have to die. Ok ok I think I'm done ranting. All I have to do know is make sure I don't use my powers around my parents. They might send me away to the government. But I should tell someone. Wait I have a twin right! I could tell him but I have to do it when we're older so that he doesn't tell our parents.  
Great now that I have a plan I can relax a little to wait and see the house that I will grow up in. And HOLY CRAP we're rich. I mean this place looks like a whole school I would probably get lost in here. So we enter the house and listen to me when I say that it was beautiful. It was quiet and clean so that means no bugs. And the best part was the fridge was stocked full of COFFEE JELLY. I love it here already.

My mother toke me and my brother to our new rooms and payed is down. Kyoya fell asleep almost immediately while I just stared at the ceiling. Though I did fall asleep a little while later.


End file.
